


Fudge, I have to name this fic?

by CreatureSusanah



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Oneshot, Pregnant Sex, Seriously. It's just a bunch of PwP., pregnant Laura, somewhat domestic Hollstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatureSusanah/pseuds/CreatureSusanah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Laura and Carmilla have decided to have a baby, and Carmilla is extra protective of her pregnant human girlfriend. Laura does not approve of that fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fudge, I have to name this fic?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittypetro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypetro/gifts).



> I though a sex scene with a pregnant Laura had to happen. For some reason, I haven't found any yet. Also, I wrote this on the bus and tram to and from work on a work shift schedule that basically leaves me sleepless, so there is that fact. Writing with a decidedly tired and sleep-deprived mind is fun! xD
> 
> Dedicated to kittypetro, just because I can :)

Laura sat on the sofa, just waiting for Carmilla to come home from work. Today she would succeed in seducing her vampire girlfriend. Problem was that even though she had caught Carmilla looking her nude body up and down with lustful eyes, the vampire always stopped herself. Why did she have to have such self-control when it came to a pregnant Laura?! Well, of course she didn’t want Laura to strain herself and potentially harm the baby; and unfortunately, in Carmilla’s mind, this meant that they could not have sex. Even though Laura was going mad with sexual frustration and Carmilla likely suffered the same, Carmilla always stopped them.

When Carmilla came home, it was to her girlfriend sitting on the sofa. Her very naked girlfriend sitting on the sofa looking very inviting. Fuck. Laura shouldn’t strain herself, but pregnant Laura was so darn sexy it took all her willpower to look away. “Carmilla, c’mere,” she heard Laura say. Oh fuck, that sultry tone. Carmilla gulped. “Come here, sweetie.” There it was again, and Carmilla couldn’t resist moving closer. A warm hand stroked her arm, taking her by the wrist and placing her hand on Laura’s breast; so soft, warm and inviting. “Fuck,” Carmilla thought as the rest of her willpower faded away. 

Laura pulled Carmilla even closer, pleased with herself for shattering the vampire’s resolve. She knew she had won, and was darn well going to make the best of it. She leaned back on the sofa pulling a horny, and now also somewhat willing, Carmilla into a kiss. It was slow at first, but Laura soon deepened it, dragging her short nails over Carmilla’s back. Carmilla moaned into her mouth, lightly biting Laura’s lower lip before moving to lick and bite at the juncture between Laura’s neck and shoulder, hard. A small, approving mewl came from Laura’s lips as Carmilla drew blood; not much, just a taste. Oh, Laura’s blood was intoxicating. The fangs started creeping lower, over a breast, over the protruding abdomen, being replaced by tender kisses as the mouth moved further South, towards glistening nether lips. Laura was almost becoming delirious from the sensations and hormones coursing through her body. As Carmilla’s mouth touched her nether regions, she jerked and moaned. Oh, she was so close. As a fang lightly scratched her clit she spasmed, releasing a loud moan. Her nails were dug in as deeply as was possible into Carmilla’s shoulders, the vampire arching her back in pleasure. Finally, she slumped on the sofa, trying to pull Carmilla into a kiss. Carmilla didn’t budge. After licking up every single drop of the thick, salty liquid, did she start moving ever so slowly up Laura’s body, kissing her stomach and both of her breasts before finally letting their lips touch. Laura was panting into the kiss, happily sated. “Your turn,” she soon whispered. Carmilla meekly shook her head in a half-hearted protest, but let Laura move her thigh up between hers, stroking and scratching all over her torso as she did so. Clawing fingers scratched down her abdomen, moving even closer to Carmilla’s innermost area, roughly plunging in when they reached their destination. Carmilla didn’t like having her clit played with, but oh, did she enjoy a good fuck. Whimpering as Laura hit her just right, she bit down above Laura’s breast. Laura moaned as the whimper was slightly muffled by the flesh in her mouth. Oh, when Laura curled her fingers just so, oh gosh, she was so close. Holy fuck, was she close. Laura used her free hand to bring her face down to her own and kiss her roughly, before angling her hand just right and hitting Carmilla’s g-spot. Carmilla’s arms buckled beneath her, barely managing to lower herself somewhat gently onto Laura’s warm body before they gave out. Oh fuck, how she had missed this. She hadn’t had such an orgasm, or any, really, since before they found out that Laura was successfully pregnant.

“Holy fuck. Laura, are you all right?” “I’m quite good, actually. Now c’mere.” Laura lightly pulled Carmilla in to snuggle closer. “I love you. And remember: no more abstaining from sex to protect me and our baby. Okay?” Carmilla nodded. “Have a lot of sex with my beautifully pregnant girlfriend. Noted.” “Good.” Laura smiled, kissing her lips.


End file.
